Tauriel's Lullaby
by mceahmeg000
Summary: Tauriel knows that her feelings for this dwarf are beyond friendship, but is unsure what to do about it. Kili knows exactly what he wants, but is unable to love her because of the expectations of his family. What commences is adorable, awkward, and occasionally a bit painful. Begins after Tauriel heals Kili, before Smaug attacks Laketown. Stick around, there's lots more coming!
1. Chapter 1: Confused Feelings

"You lied to me."

His eyes go wide first, then turn into slivers of confusion.

"I don't understand, when did I-"

"You told me you weren't reckless."

I cut him off and smirk. I watch his confusion fade into a lopsided grin, and catch myself giggling at his innocent charm.

_Stupid girl, _the voice in my head hisses, _what are you, some foolish elfling?_

No. No I'm not. I am a proud Silvan elf, Captain of the Guard and an adopted daughter to the King. Yet here I am, smiling and giggling - _flirting _even - with a dwarf prince. My mind is a spinning chaos, taking a moment to argue with my heart before snapping back to the events at hand.

_He loves me._

_Or, at least, he wants me to love him?_

_But surely it was all just the effects of the Morgul arrow. For all I know, he simply mistook me for his love from home, the sickening effects of the poison turning me from a Mirkwood elf into a dwarf girl of the Blue Mountains._

_But maybe it is me he loves..._

A sudden roar jolts me out of my thoughts. I rush to the window as the floorboards shake beneath me.

_Smaug._

* * *

Author's note:

Hey, I hope you like it so far! I know this first chapter is short, but there are lots more chapters to come! I promise...this story is gonna be really long. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated (if they're POLITE) and I'll try to respond to you :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Shadow Approaching

Author's note: second chapter of many ;) I'm planning on updating this story every week. Also, story change: unlike the movie, Bard is not in jail and is, rather, still at home. Enjoy!

* * *

I can see the figure of Smaug rushing closer to the town. People have started screaming. From behind me, I hear the back door crash open, and Kili stirs on the table. Fili, Bofur, and Oin join me at the window, gasping in unison at the approaching shadow. Bofur is the first one to speak.

"What are we going to do? There is no way we can stop the beast...he will destroy the entire town!"

We all look at each other, at a loss. Suddenly, Bard stands up from his chair in the corner, reminding us that he had been there the whole time.

"I know what can stop him."

He reaches upward, untying something in the beams of the ceiling. Something long, wrapped in cloth, comes crashing down on the table. He unwraps it quickly, revealing a massive arrow. From behind me, I hear the dwarves gasp.

"The Black Arrow..."

We gather around the table. Bard looks at us. In the shadows, his face seems serious, unforgiving.

"I can climb the tower and shoot it, but I will need help. You must get Smaug in the right position; I need as clear a shot as possible."

He pauses for a moment.

"Laketown helped your kin get to the mountain...it is time you helped Laketown back."

I look at each dwarf around the table in turn. They nod at Bard, immediately agreeing to risk their lives for the sake of these people. It reminds me of the great courage of dwarves, and the sense of honor and trust that is engrained in their culture. I feel almost...proud of them.

Bard begins to speak again, pointing first at Bofur.

"You will lead the people out of here. There is a community dock in the center of town; many boats are tied there. Take my children with you, and get as many souls away from here as you can."

He looks at Fili next.

"You will come with me to the watchtower. If Smaug destroys it before we get there, I will need help finding the bow and righting it."

Finally, he turns to Oin.

"You have medical knowledge, do you not?"

Oin nods.

"Good. You will stay here with your sick one. If anything goes wrong, get him out of here immediately. There is a boat tied to the dock out back, use it."

Bard, Bofur and Fili stand to leave, faces set in grim determination. From behind us all comes the sudden sound of walnuts scattering across the floor. I turn to see Kili lurch off the kitchen table, looking directly at Fili.

"I'm going with you."


	3. Chapter 3: Seared Memory

Author's note:

Wow. This is late. This is so so late. I'm sorrryyyyyyyy. Hopefully I'll be up and running a little better after this. I promise to try harder at updating every Sunday!

* * *

"Have you lost your senses, Kili?! You can't come, you're far too weak!"

Kili just shakes his head at Fili's pleas, obviously set on helping in our endeavor. But it's clear that he's still sick, his face covered in a sheen of sweat and his hands shaking slightly, even as he tries to steady them on the table. His eyes, however, are ablaze, staring fiercely at Fili.

"I don't care what you think, Fili. I want to help and I'm worthless staying here in this house for a second longer."

Fili opens his mouth to say something, but closes it instead. His face softens for a moment, and he beckons Kili towards him. Kili steps forward with a start, then slowly makes his way over. Grabbing him by his shoulders, Fili looks Kili in the eye.

"Kili...please. You're not the only one who made a promise to mother, remember?"

At the mention of their mother, Kili immediately softens. He looks down, away from Fili's eyes. His words come out choked, like he's struggling.

"I just- I just want to prove that I can do this. That I'm...worth something."

"You are worth something, Kili - you are worth the world to mother. I am not about to break the promise I made to her that I would keep you _safe._ And you are not about to break your own promise either or she'll have both our heads and you know it. So don't - you - _dare_ \- leave this house."

Kili looks up at Fili one more time, finally nodding in defeat. Fili immediately looks overwhelmed with relief.

"Thank you, Kili."

Satisfied, Fili turns to leave, the rest of us following. I'm the only one that sees Kili slip out the back door.

* * *

Outside is hot. Smaug's wrath has already taken a great toll on the town, and many of the houses are ablaze. I can feel the burn on my skin.

"This way!" Bard calls, just as the massive form of Smaug swoops over us. I duck reflexively. As we turn the corner, I hear a collective gasp from our group.

The town center is completely engulfed in flames. Everywhere I look, people are paddling desperately in boats. There are women hanging out of second-story windows, the first floor already on fire, their families below urging them to jump. Here and there, an injured person calls out for help. I want to stop, want to help, at least do _something_. But I'm forced to walk past.

The screams sear into my memory.


	4. Chapter 4: Death

Bard points ahead. Through the smoke, I can just barely see the form of a tower. He yells something unintelligible, then motions to a bridge nearby. Fili seems to understand; he immediately races towards it. Bard turns to walk, then remembers me.

"Just stay here! If we need your help, I'll signal you!" he yells above the roar of the fire. I yell back my assent; then, realizing that he didn't hear it, I nod vigorously instead. Finding a house not yet collapsed to hide behind, I watch intently. Within a minute, I see Bard appear at the top. He has the bow and arrow. With a signal, I see Fili draw a crude metal spear. He must have taken it from Bard. They wait now, wait for Smaug to reappear. It doesn't take long. Within seconds, the massive figure emerges from the shroud of smolder, circling dangerously close above us. He pours fire out upon another row of houses. The screams rise up again. I realize I'm biting my lip too hard only when the tang of copper blooms on my tongue.

Focusing my attention again to the task at hand, I face the tower. As Smaug continues to circle, I see Fili recoil in preparation for a throw. He seems hesitant, reserved, as if he knows that a true mark will turn the wrath of a dragon solely on him. Smaug's getting closer now. If Fili does not throw soon, he may miss his chance.

Smaug flies toward them one last time. I hear a single syllable ring from the tower.

_"NOW!" _

The built-up tension in Fili's body is instantly released. The spear flies upward, straight for the belly of Smaug. I hold my breath.

_It has to be true. The mark has to be true._

And it is. With a sharp clang, the spear collides with Smaug's scales, proving the solidity of them. The spear twirls back to earth, powerless against such a force. But it's enough to grab attention. Smaug's piercing eyes turn to Fili, a smirk forming on his reptilian lips.

_"WHO ARE YOU TO STAND AGAINST ME?"_

Fili fumbles for a distraction.

"I am Fili, son of Durin, heir to the Mountain!"

Smaug's eyes turn colder.

_"YOUR TITLES MEAN NOTHING TO ME. THE MOUNTAIN IS NOT YOURS; YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME. THIS TOWN WILL BURN. YOUR MOUNTAIN WILL BURN. AND YOU-"_

The scales on his throat begin to glow. He takes a step forward, signaling action.

_"YOU WILL BURN WITH IT."_

Smaug is now facing Fili, leaving his side, and the missing scale, in perfect position beside the tower to shoot.

_Any moment now._

Fili is nervous now, waiting for Bard's shot. Instinctively, his eyes flick to the tower, searching for deliverance. It's a small mistake.

But it's a fatal one. Smaug notices, turning his head to follow Fili's gaze. He sees the arrow poised to kill him.

_No._

Smaug lunges at the tower, his claws coming ever closer.

_Now. Bard has to do it now._

The clang of an arrow being fired rings out. I look up at Bard in time for the world to shift into slow motion. The black arrow is gliding through the air, weightless, angelic. Bard stumbles back from the power of the shot. Calculations immediately race through my mind.

_What if the arrow does not hit the right mark? The angle is right. What will happen to Smaug's body if it does? If he falls now, he will land directly on top of the bri-_

_The bridge. Fili's on the bridge._

Before I can call out to Fili, warn him, I hear the agonizing crunch of skin being pierced. Smaug recoils, roaring, the arrow lodged deep in his chest. From deep in his throat come the panicked noises of an animal close to death. His claws grope at the air once, twice, then sag. He begins to fall.

I'm running towards the bridge. One of Smaug's wings flails out in the same direction, barely missing me. It grazes Fili instead, enough to knock him off his feet. He braces himself on his hand to stand, but falls weakly.

_He can't get up-_

Suddenly, someone appears in my peripheral vision, running out from a side alley near the bridge. They make it to Fili, shoving him to safety. The effort sends the person to their knees, and they grip at an injury on their leg. Something connects in my brain.

It's Kili.

I use the last of my strength to charge onto the bridge. Smaug is almost dead now, his voice quieting. His head looms closer to us.

_I don't have enough time._

I pull on Kili, picking him up around his shoulders. Before he can comprehend it, I've thrown him back onto the dock. He looks up, recognizing me, as Smaug's lifeless body makes contact with the bridge. Wood shatters around me. Kili opens his mouth to call for me as I slide into the water. Something snags at my side. Kili is gone. Water is enveloping me. It's warm. I close my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Warm Waters

Author's note

This is something I'm planning on doing for the rest of the story: this chapter is from Kili's point of view! From now on, I'll switch back and forth a lot between chapters. But not to worry, I'll always leave an author's note at the beginning of the chapter so you always know which point of view it's from. Hope you like the chapter, thank you ALL SO MUCH for following, favoriting, etc. :)

* * *

I pull my shirt off over my head as fast as possible. My boots are already off, laying on the dock beside me. I ignore the pain panging through my leg.

There's a rough arm on my shoulder. I turn around to face Oin.

"Don't push it, my boy. Stop."

I'm stunned. _Who is he to tell me to stop?_

"I have to do this! Tauriel is down there. I- I need to-"

Oin just shakes his head.

"Let Fili go in your place. You'll never be able to swim with your leg in that shape."

I want to argue more with him. I only gape.

"There's nothing more you can do, Kili. Your brother will do what he can."

I shove a hand through my hair. _Maybe he's right._

As if on cue, another stabbing pain spurts through my leg. My adrenaline rush now fading, the re-opened gash on my leg overwhelms me. A gasp escapes from my mouth and I involuntarily hunch. It is all the argument Oin needs.

Fili is diving in my place.

Defeated, there is nothing left to do but sit and wait. Wait for Fili to come up with her.

Or wait for him to come up with nothing.

He has already unlaced his boots and loosed his heavy weapons. His cloak he quickly throws off.

_Not wasting any time._

It's a small comfort.

He looks nervous, but I have no doubt that he knows what he is doing. Fili is a competent swimmer, just as I am. When we were younger, in Ered Luin, we prided ourselves on our ability in the nearby lake. A day to ourselves always meant the promise of lake-side competition. However, being competitive - and older - Fili was always better at swimming. There were few days that I trumped him in a race.

Looking at him now, it is clear that the experiences of our youth have stayed with Fili. With a quick breath, he easily dives into the water, sluicing through the freezing waves of the lake. A silence falls among the rest of us on the dock, waiting anxiously for Fili to surface.

He comes up alone the first time. The lump in my throat swells as Fili dives again. He's gone for much longer.

Once more, he surfaces empty-handed. My hands are shaking now.

Speaking to no one in particular, he circles slowly in the water.

"I will keep looking. She is sure to surface soon, or I will find her. She will still be alive."

"Fili."

He turns back in the water to look at me. The look on his face is optimistic, a face I know he uses to comfort me. It's an obvious film, a veneer, something purposefully worn. Because I see it in his eyes. He knows. He knows she's dead.

He searches my face for a little while longer, as if sizing up my feelings. Then, with a deep breath, he's gone again. Something in me knows that it will be the last time he tries.

I watch the water swirl quietly where he sunk. Though it churns peacefully, the reflection of still-burning houses around us remains, and I realize that tranquility can never exist without chaos. Somehow the thought is comforting.

Abruptly, the surface I am watching breaks to white, the image of the houses shattered. A blur of green, grey, and brown appears, then turns into two figures. Fili and Tauriel.

Fili and Tauriel.

He shoves her unceremoniously onto the dock, then slowly drags himself out of the water. Gasping for air, he makes out a quiet sentence.

"She's dying-"

"Mahal..." Oin breathes behind me, before rushing forward to help Fili. Somehow I can't join him. Instead, I sag on the dock. Tears come before long.

"She's losing a lot of blood, we need to get her back to Bard's house-" someone says near me. I'm vaguely aware that they're trying to pick her up.

"Kili, help us," Fili beckons. I turn to face him and nod hesitantly. I walk over.

"Here, Kili, take her leg."

He gestures at her left leg as I get down on my knees, and I grab above and below her thigh. Immediately, I can feel how cold she is, the freezing water of the lake having quickly taken effect. The only warmth coming from her is from the blood.

_Oh god. The blood._

For the first time since we dragged her out of the water, I notice it. It's seeping through what's left of her shredded leggings along her entire left leg, pooling on the dock below us and staining the ends of my sleeves. I take one hand off her and look at my palm. It's completely covered. The dock tilts and sways, then starts to buzz in my ears.

She's hurt bad.


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting

Pain is the first thing I feel when I wake up. Searing pain, sensations coming in white-hot waves that course through my body. I can't tell exactly where it originates from, but it feels stronger on my left side. Something else is there too. Pressure. Someone's hands maybe? It feels like it. I should open my eyes, try to see who it is, but when I do all that fills my vision are blurs. Smoke and fire dance in the sky, mingling together in a sickening dance. The person squeezing my leg tries to talk to me, but I can't understand what they're saying. Suddenly more hands appear and pick me up, and the movement sends brand new pain surging through my leg. If I had the energy to scream I would. Instead I feel myself start to slip away again.

* * *

Somehow we found an extra boat. The rest are being used by what's left of the Laketown people, who are now desperately evacuating and heading to shore. All of Laketown has gone up in flames, except for one small, separate dock. The trading dock was originally attached to Laketown by a single length of bridge, which, having been smashed into the water by Smaug, left the dock severed. It is now the only thing left standing. Fortunately, it is also where Bard's house sits.

As we pull up, Bard rushes into the house. From inside the doorway, I hear him yell to bring Tauriel into his room. This time I help, and we carefully carry her in to where Bard has thrown together a makeshift bed on the floor. The next couple minutes are a flurry of commotion, in which Fili eventually shoves me out the doorway.

"Stay in the kitchen Kili. You'll get in the way."

Get in the way? _Who does he think he is?_

I start to argue, but he only slams the door in my face. I hear the lock turn. Great.

I know it's really because he doesn't want me to see how bad it is. I decide to take his advice for once - as if I have a choice - so I take a seat on the table by the window. I can hear the others talking actively on the other side of the door, but it's too muffled to understand. It sounds urgent though, and it makes me anxious. But the noise and commotion on the far side of the door is not the worst part; the worst part is that none of it is Tauriel. Not once have I heard her speak to the others, or say anything. She hasn't even cried out in pain. It scares me. Mahal, I'm so scared. I know I could not live without her.

I sit, waiting, for a long time. Long enough to realize that most of the noise in Bard's room has died down, a fact which comforts and terrifies me at the same time. I'm suddenly reminded that I don't feel well either - though now that Tauriel has been wounded no one seems to remember that I was the injured one. My leg has been throbbing with pain since I ran onto the bridge. I know I should call for one of the others or even just get up myself, but suddenly I'm so tired. I'd rather just rest here.


End file.
